


The innocence of youth

by rwbybunnymage



Category: RWBY
Genre: Not Canon Compliant, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbybunnymage/pseuds/rwbybunnymage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a backstory to Velvet Scarlatina, this entirely headcanon and it is not canon whatsoever, unless it becomes canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The innocence of youth

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the first chapter of many, I wanted to give Velvet a bit of a backstory for my blog on tumblr and it got me to write a fanfiction about it. English is not my first language and I apologize in advance if the writing seems incoherent and sometimes incomplete.

The sun was rising in the far west region of remnant. Vacuo was slowly waking up from their slumber and people were already waking up to another day of work. Outside the kingdom was home to little villages. In one of those villages, a little girl just woke up from her night of sleep. She was holding her little plushie as she tugged on her mother's arm to prompt her awake.

"Mommy, I'm hungry"

"I know you are Vel, but you'll have to wait until papa comes home" The mother replied tiredly as she woke up.

The mother picked up her hungry child, they haven't eaten in days, and she was worried her husband might not come back. Footsteps could be heard outside the tents, a tall man entered. The bunny faunus jumped from her mother's grasp to welcome her dad home.

"Papa!"

"Hey Vel, how's my little bun doing, guess what papa brought home"

"Food!" she smiled happily

He opened his bag and revealed a week worth's of ration for the three of them. Velvet jumped excitedly and started to nib on a carrot that was in the bag. The man sat next to his wife and he kissed her cheek "Sorry I've been gone for so long, I've tried to get as much as I could". The woman smiled and rested her head against his shoulder "I'm glad you're home~". Velvet continued to bite her carrot, savouring each bite. The woman looked at her husband worriedly "They are some rumors the white fang are recruiting" The man looked at her "You know I won't join them, these bunch or rascals are ruining faunuses lives". 

Velvet looked up to her dad "Are you going to teach me how to use crystals today papa?"

"Only if you're a good bun today~" he answered with a warm smile.

Somewhere near the village, vans and cars could be heard travelling throughout the desert, rapidly approaching the village. The male faunus got up, he gestured to his wife to get up as well, he then kneeled down to Velvet, he smiled.

"Alright Vel, I'm going to need you to listen carefully, grab my bag of crystal, and some food, and start walking where the sun sets. I need you to be strong"

The woman started crying softly, the man hugged her daughter tightly "Be a good little bun for me and do that ok". Velvet nodded and she took his bag and some ration, she exited the tent without knowing this would the last time she would see her parents. The vans stopped at the start of the village, men and women of the criminal organization got out and ran towards the tent, getting man,woman and children out in rows and lines. Roman Torchwick got out of one the cars and lit a cigar. He started walking around these faunus. He stopped in the middle of them, and smirked. 

"Ladies and Gentleman, I can see your lives here in this little hell hole is pretty bad. We, the White Fang propose an alternative to this lifestyle, join us, and you will live happily ever after!"

The bunny faunus spoke out for the village "Never will we join criminals like you! You are a disgrace to all faunus on Remnant!" He shouted at them.

Roman sighed "Alright then~ Kill them" The white fang grunt got their guns up and started shooting at the innocent people in the crowd, leaving no one to survive. Hearing the gunshots, Velvet turned around "P-Papa, M-mommy?" She started to walk back but then stop when she remembered the words her father told he. She wip away a tear and walked the other way, venturing herself into the wilderness of Remnant to escape the horrid truth that hid where she used to call home.


End file.
